Harry Potter And The Counter Curse -By Holly and I
by Char H
Summary: Holly, Charlie, Harry Draco and Oliver all fall in love with big bad consequences (gets NC in chapter 12)
1. Of Beginnings and of Boys

Harry Potter and the Counter Curse  
  
By Holly Marsh and Charlie Harris  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Of Beginnings and of Boys  
  
Holly stood with her older sister, Charlie on platform 9 and three quarters waiting for The Hogwarts Express. They had been transferred from another wizardry school to Hogwarts because Charlie wanted to do her final year at Hogwarts, saying it was 'by far the best wizardry school in the world'. After discussing it with their godparents, whom they had been living with since Charlie was thirteen and Holly was eleven after a Death Eater had killed their parents. Holly was getting bored as Charlie had already made loads of new friends. She stroked her owl, Ashpeak through the cage. Ashpeak was a white owl with grey speckles on her head and face, hence her name. Holly's bracelet glittered in the sunlight. The bracelet was made of white gold with intricate snowflakes attached to the chain. Each snowflake had a tiny blue jewel in the middle. Then a girl came up to Holly and introduced herself.  
  
'Hi I'm Hermione. What's your name?'  
  
'Holly,' Holly answered.  
  
'I love your owl,' Hermione said, kneeling by the cage and stroking the owl. 'What's its name?'  
  
'She's called Ashpeak.'  
  
'Where did you get that bracelet?' Hermione asked pointing at Holly's bracelet. Holly pulled back her sleeve to let Hermione have a better look at it.  
  
'A boy gave it to me,'  
  
'An ex-boyfriend?'  
  
'You could say that I prefer close mate.'  
  
'You must be new. What year are you in?  
  
'I'm a fifth-year I've just joined.'  
  
Wow you might be in our house. Come and meet my friends.' Holly followed Hermione to a group of people further down the platform.  
  
'Guys, this is Holly. She's gonna be in our year,' Hermione announced.  
  
'This is Ron Weasley,' Hermione said, indicating a ginger haired boy.  
  
'This is Neville Longbottom,' she said indicating a nervous looking boy. But Holly's eyes were on another boy, fixed on him but not enough to be called a stare. A boy with jet black hair, glasses and a lightning scar on his forehead.  
  
'And you're Harry Potter,' Holly said. Harry was surprised that she seemed to keep the same tone as she would if having a normal conversation and not staring at him or, most importantly his scar. A lot of people just stood and gawped at the scar going 'you're…you're.' Harry took in the black waist length hair, slightly shimmering blue in the sunlight and the friendly green eyes that seemed to captivate you and make you not want to look away just in case she went away.  
  
Harry thoughts were jolted as the train arrived and the gang boarded. They were sitting in a carriage when Holly saw a blond boy with an evil look about him walk along the carriage. He was accompanied with two rather podgy boys. He stopped by Harry.  
  
'Oh dear Potter you're still here. Thought the muggles would have made you stay at home,' he said in a spiteful tone.  
  
'That's Draco Malfoy, the meanest boy you're ever likely to meet. He's in Slytherin.' Hermione said to Holly.  
  
' I can introduce myself thank you,' Draco said in the same tone, looking at Hermione with slits for eyes. He then looked at Holly and she didn't like the look in his eyes. 'Who are you?' His eyes flicked to the bracelet on Holly's wrist and a look of recognition came and went in a flash.  
  
'I'm Holly and I've just joined.' Holly said, avoiding eye contact, immediately disliking Draco.  
  
'I do hope you're in Slytherin. You don't want to keep company with this lot. Gryffindors, you understand.' Draco turned his nose up at Harry. 'Of course hanging round him is just not on. Ok he thinks he's a god, but believe me he's not.' He turned to Ron. 'And then him, don't expect anything from him his family's just got enough to keep them alive.' With that he left the carriage, leaving a fuming Harry and an equally fuming Ron.  
  
Charlie smiled nervously as she waited with Katie.  
  
'Hey Kate how are ya girlie?' she asked hugging her best mate Katie Bell.  
  
She boarded the Hogwarts Express and sat down.  
  
She tossed her red and blonde hair over her shoulder and a very handsome face caught her attention.  
  
Katie saw where she was looking and she whispered 'That's Oliver Wood the Quidditch captain.'  
  
She smiled and looked into his eyes.  
  
He got out of his seat and he took one opposite her, 'Hi I'm Oliver Wood but my mates call me Ollie' he smiled, hugging her.  
  
'Well Hi Ollie, I'm Charlotte but you can call me anytime' she grinned.  
  
He smiled. 'Won't have to we'll be in the same common room I hope, so is it Charlotte or something else?' he grinned back, looking her up and down.  
  
'Yeah Charlie' she smiled.  
  
They got off the train and both sisters waited with the first years while the rest flocked into the Great Hall.  
  
'Ryan, Charlotte.' Professor McGonagall yelled.  
  
She placed the hat on her head and it yelled 'Gryffindor!'  
  
She went over and sat with Katie Bell as she waited for her sister, crossing her fingers.  
  
'Ryan, Holly' McGonagall yelled.  
  
Holly stepped forward and placed the hat on her head too.  
  
Before she even got it fully on it yelled 'Gryffindor!'  
  
Harry felt a jolt in his stomach. He mentally shook himself. He didn't fancy Holly. Did he? 


	2. Of Quidditch and of…erm…Quidditch!

1 Chapter 2  
  
1.1 Of Quidditch and of…erm…Quidditch!  
  
2  
  
3 The next week  
  
Charlie was walking with Katie to their next lesson when Oliver stopped them.  
  
'Oh hi Ollie. What's up?' Charlie asked.  
  
'Charlie…erm…I was wondering if…well…Its Gryffindor's first Quidditch match tomorrow against Hufflepuff and…erm…I was wondering if you would like me to show you around the school after the match.' Oliver shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled from one foot to the other, going slightly pink.  
  
'I'd love you to,' Charlie said, smiling.  
  
'Oh that's great. Meet me outside the Quidditch pitch after the game,' Oliver smiled and walked off.  
  
'Oh my God Chazz!' Katie was in a fit of excitement.  
  
'What?' Charlie asked.  
  
'What? You've just been asked out by the most gorgeous Quidditch team captain this school has ever seen that's what!' Katie said punching Charlie's arm playfully.  
  
' I wouldn't call it a date,' Charlie said, smiling. She knew Katie was right.  
  
It was the day of the match. It was Gryffindor against Hufflepuff and the crowd was well hyped up. But none were more excited than Charlie and Holly. Their old school didn't have regular Quidditch matches. They had made a banner that said 'UP THE LIONS' with a massive Gryffindor lion on it. Hermione had bewitched it so that the lion would move and roar when Gryffindor scored. When the Gryffindor team came on in their red robes, the Gryffindor crowd roared with applause, easily drowning out the boos from the opposition. The fifth-year boys were chanting 'Harry! Harry! Harry!' Holly spotted Harry doing a lap of the pitch. Harry spotted her and waved. She smiled and waved back. Harry looked away and had to quickly dodge a Hufflepuff chaser who was also doing a lap of the pitch from the opposite direction.  
  
'G'wan Ollie you can do it!' This shout from Charlie directed Holly's attention to her sister.  
  
'Someone's got it bad for Oliver,' Holly teased.  
  
'I don't know what you're on about.' Charlie took her hair out to hide her cheeks, which were turning pink.  
  
'I saw you yesterday. Flirting and chatting with him at every opportunity,' Holly accused her sister as the teams took up their positions.  
  
'Well if you must know, Ollie's showing me around the school after the match.' Charlie said as she readjusted her Gryffindor scarf.  
  
'Oh yea and I bet the first place he'll show you is his dormitory,' Holly said and grinned cheekily. Before Charlie had time to retort, the match had started and the girls were caught up in the cheering.  
  
The match ended, Gryffindor naturally the winners and Charlie waited in the grounds for Oliver to come out.  
  
'Hey I never knew it'd take so long' he grinned apologetically  
  
'That's ok, you lot were fantastic' Charlie replied smiling back  
  
They linked arms as he escorted her to various places and by the time he was showing her round the hidden passages they were holding hands.  
  
That night they sneaked some food from the Great Hall and headed out for a picnic.  
  
They sat and talked and ate under the stars and they went flying for a while.  
  
He smiled as he looked at her and he kissed her sweetly.  
  
She smiled and kissed him back laying down and looking at the stars. 


	3. Of Wolf Whistles and of Wicked Wizards

1.1 Chapter 3  
  
Of Wolf Whistles and of Wicked Wizards  
  
The next day, Holly and Hermione were standing outside the dungeon, waiting for the potions lesson to start. They were supposed to walk straight in and get ready but Holly had had an idea.  
  
'Hey watch me Hermione,' Holly said grinning cheekily. As Seamus Finnigan walked past to go in, Holly wolf whistled.  
  
'Look at him!' Holly said as Hermione dissolved into fits of giggles. Then it was Ron's turn. The same whistle.  
  
'Wow! He's even better!' Holly shouted. Then Harry walked past. Holly whistled twice.  
  
'Phwoar! Harry's even fitter in the flesh,' Holly shouted. Hermione had to hold onto the side of the door to stop herself falling over with laughter. Harry had to rush into the room to stop anyone seeing him go pink. He now knew why he had felt a jolt in his stomach when Holly was sorted into Gryffindor. He fancied Holly. And would do for the rest of the year. Draco had seen what was going on, fixed his hair and strutted past. But he got exactly the opposite treatment.  
  
'Uurrrgghh! I think we've found a bird from the ugly tree,' Holly shouted, making pretend vomiting noises. 'What did you do? Fall out, hit every branch on the way down and land on your face on a rock?' The whole Gryffindor fifth years burst into laughter. Pansy gave Holly the evils, determined to stick up for 'the unbelievably gorgeous Draco Malfoy' as she put it. Draco went red and sat down.  
  
Harry found himself staring at the back of Holly's head. He was fascinated by the way her hair shimmered blue when it caught the light. Was it natural or had she had it dyed? He wasn't listening to a word Snape said and was caught out.  
  
'Mr Potter, would you please kindly refrain from staring at Miss Ryan and focus your attention on what I'm saying?' Snape stared at Harry. The Slytherins sniggered as Harry went pink. Holly turned round but not to snigger. She looked at him. He looked at her. And the attraction was clear.  
  
'And Miss Ryan I wouldn't encourage him. His head will just get bigger.' After Snape had said this, he refocused his attention on teaching the class. Holly turned back around, hitting Hermione playfully as she whispered things about Holly and Harry.  
  
Hermione and Holly were whispering all through the lesson, every now and then bursting into giggles. Professor Snape finally had had enough.  
  
'I see the arrival of a new student has given you another reason to show off Miss Granger,' Professor Snape gave Hermione a very evil look. 'I suggest you swap seats with…' Snape's eyes surveyed the room. Holly was pleading it wasn't Draco. 'With Draco Malfoy.'  
  
'Oh but…' But Holly was silenced with one of Snape's looks. And, to Draco's happiness and Holly's disgust, Draco went to sit next to Holly.  
  
Halfway through the lesson, Holly got so annoyed with Draco's repeated attempts to touch her and Snape's repeated telling her off for just ever so slightly moving her chair away that she chucked a newt at Snape's head. The class went quiet as the newt hit Snape's forehead with a soft splat. Snape was immediately up.  
  
'How dare you? Let me tell you now Miss Ryan when Professor Dumbeldore gets wind of this…' All the way through, Holly stared defiantly back at Snape. Until…  
  
'Professor Snape, it wasn't Holly it was me,' Draco spoke up, determined to take the rap for what Holly, the girl he lusted for, had done.  
  
'Is this true Draco?' The colour drained from Snape's face. Holly was furious. She didn't need Draco to fight her battles for her. She was about to open her mouth to lay onto Draco when she caught Hermione's eye. Hermione shook her head furtively. So Holly didn't and let Draco take the rap.  
  
'Well…erm…don't you dare do that again Draco,' Snape said and returned to the front of the class.  
  
'So where's my thank you?' Draco asked Holly, smiling.  
  
'You don't get one,' Holly said turning away. Draco slipped a piece of paper into Holly's pocket. Holly turned back.  
  
'The password to my common room if you're planning on thanking me later,' Draco explained, winking.  
  
'I'm not don't worry,' Holly gave Draco the look of pure disgust.  
  
After the lesson, Holly vented her fury in the common room.  
  
'What the fuck does Malfoy think he's doing?' She shouted.  
  
'What the fuck does Snape think he's doing? Did you see that? Holly does it and he threatens to tell Dumbeldore but as soon as one of his precious Slytherins owns up, they only get a half-hearted warning.' Ron was rather furious too.  
  
'I'm sorry to say this Holly but I think Draco fancies you,' and sorry Lavender was as it just made Holly angrier.  
  
'Well I don't like him and I hope he realises soon!' Holly said, storming up to the dormitory. But Holly wasn't the only one to be upset by this idea brought up by Lavender. Harry was rather angry himself. So Draco was going to make it personal by trying to take Holly as well. 'Fine', he thought, 'Malfoy's just picked the wrong person to nick a girl from.' His thoughts seemed to have shown a little on the outside as Ron gave him a funny look.  
  
'You ok Harry?' Ron asked.  
  
'Oh…uh…yea,' Harry lied.  
  
'No you're not,' Ron said. Then a look came about him that told Harry Ron had worked it out. 'You fancy Holly!' Ron said, lowering his voice.  
  
'No! No I don't!' Harry said, going pink.  
  
'Yes you do and you're scared that Malfoy's gonna take her,'  
  
'Ok I do and I am and I wish you wouldn't tell anyone,'  
  
'Best friends don't tell Harry.'  
  
Holly couldn't sleep. She was still furious with Draco.  
  
'Holly? You awake?' Holly flipped over to see Harry at the door.  
  
'Yea why?' Holly sat up.  
  
'I thought we could have some fun. You've got the password to Slytherin's common room haven't you?' Harry walked in quietly and sat on Holly's bed.  
  
'Yea why?' Holly asked.  
  
'Well, we're gonna have a little fun with Malfoy,' Harry held up his invisibility cloak and a black marker pen. Holly grinned cheekily. They walked out under the cloak.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, they arrived back. They could finally laugh until they cried.  
  
'Oh my God Harry! Did you see that? Malfoy sucks his thumb!' Holly sat down on the sofa laughing, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
'He didn't flinch once when I was drawing. In fact did you hear him murmur mummy,' Harry was laughing just as hard as Holly. They caught each other's eye.  
  
'Well…um…better get back to bed,' Holly said getting up.  
  
'Yea,' Harry answered.  
  
'Um…Harry…thanks, that was fun,' Holly said smiling.  
  
'No problem,' Harry said walking up to his dormitory quickly to hide his blushing. Holly sneaked back to her dormitory. As she got into bed though…  
  
'Where you been?' Holly jumped as she heard Hermione speak. So she had to explain everything to her. By the end, they were in fits of giggles.  
  
'Um…Hermione…I think…I think I fancy Harry,' Holly felt it was time to face her feelings.  
  
'Oh wow! Don't tell him just let him know with eye contact and subtle hints because I think he likes you too,' Hermione gave her advice, Holly thanked her and they went to sleep.  
  
The whole Great Hall roared with laughter as Draco walked in. Harry had drawn a rather large moustache, goatee beard and rather a lot of blackheads on his nose. But no one was laughing harder than Holly, Hermione, Harry and Ron, who had tears rolling down their cheeks.  
  
'Look the moustache has smudged, it looks like it's bushy now,' Harry said as he held up Holly, who was laughing so hard she was falling off her chair.  
  
'What are they laughing at?' Draco said as he sat down. Pansy Parkinson, who had it bad for Draco, passed him her pocket mirror. Draco looked in it.  
  
'Oh My God!' He shouted. He looked up straight at Harry. And Harry and Holly just gave him a 'what? Lil old me?' look and burst into laughter again.  
  
Charlie and Katie were sitting eating breakfast and Katie was naturally getting all the gossip.  
  
She told her all the details but kept the last bit to herself.  
  
She was itching to tell her but her lips were sealed with Oliver's kiss. 


	4. Of Love and of Lust

1.1 Chapter 4  
  
Of Love and of Lust  
  
Valentines Day  
  
The singing trolls interrupted the lessons that everyone had.  
  
Draco Malfoy received one from Pansy Parkinson.  
  
'Your blonde hair shines in the moonlight  
  
An evil smile you possess  
  
I love you Draco Malfoy  
  
You're totally the best'  
  
He heard it and smiled, then he gave the troll a galleon to repeat it again.  
  
He heard it once more and his smile became wider as he saw Holly walking down the corridor although he was smiling straight at Pansy Parkinson, he was looking through her arm.  
  
Pansy spotted him and walked off feeling pleasantly surprised and extremely pleased.  
  
Holly got stopped walking down to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
'Holly I love your hair shining blue  
  
And your lovely eyes too  
  
I like the way you smile  
  
If you'd smile for me  
  
You'd know my identity  
  
I'd turn invisible so no one could see us kiss  
  
This is an opportunity I don't want us to miss'  
  
Holly was baffled. But Hermione wasn't. She knew it was from Harry because only Harry had an invisibility cloak. It had seemed to have slipped Holly's mind. Hermione kept the identity to herself, letting Holly silently work it out.  
  
What surprised Holly was that on her way to Herbology with the Hufflepuff's she was stopped again, both of them were.  
  
'Holly you're cute well a total babe  
  
The password will give me away  
  
To miss out on you I'd be whacko  
  
Hugs and kisses Draco'  
  
Hermione held back the tears of laughter as she saw how mad Holly was.  
  
She had just started her practical magic and she also got stopped.  
  
'Hermione Granger you're a top girl  
  
Smart Pretty and funny  
  
I'd buy you everything in the world  
  
But I don't have a lot of money  
  
You're sweet and you're witty  
  
Extremely pretty  
  
You are clever enough to work this one out  
  
When you're done come and give me a shout'  
  
Her eyes whisked around the room and she smiled at Ron, who gave her a shy smile back.  
  
Charlie and Katie had just finished lunch when an owl swooped in with a box and an envelope  
  
'Thanks Hoots' she smiled patting her barn owl affectionately.  
  
Hoots stuck his head in her cup and had some Pumpkin juice before flying off again to the Owlery.  
  
'As if I need to ask' Katie grinned.  
  
Charlie opened the card and grinned, it was from Oliver.  
  
'Meet me on the quidditch pitch at midnight I have to ask you something, hope you like these, they're as sweet as you love Ollie xxx'  
  
She opened the box and in them were a big pack of the strawberry toffees with the cream in.  
  
She offered one to Katie and set off to find Oliver.  
  
Holly burst into Potions absolutely furious.  
  
'Get my valentine babe?' Draco asked, smiling.  
  
'SLAP'. There was an audible gasp as Holly slapped him and then silence. Draco held his hand to his face where an angry red mark was coming up, which against his white skin looked even worse.  
  
'What's the point Malfoy?' Holly shouted. 'What is the point in sending two? You know I don't fancy you.'  
  
'Two? I only sent one,' Draco replied, still rubbing his cheek.  
  
'God, one's bad enough! Haven't you got the message Malfoy? I hate you; I'll never go out with you. Even if we were the last man and woman on earth, I'd rather let the human race die out than be with you,' Before Draco could reply, Professor Snape walked in to start the lesson. Snape immediately noticed the red mark across Draco's pale face. But Holly wasn't worried. She knew that however many times she told him she didn't fancy him, Draco would never tell on her.  
  
'What's that mark on your face Draco?' Draco was the only person in the class Snape called by his first name.  
  
'Oh nothing Sir, insect bite. Had a rather bad reaction.' Draco lied as the whole Gryffindor fifth years sniggered. Snape gave Draco a look that said 'I don't believe a word of that' and got on with teaching the class.  
  
2 That night  
  
It was midnight. Harry watched Holly walk past the boys' dormitory. He got up silently and pulled the invisibility cloak over him. He followed her out. They reached a birch tree where Harry watched Holly climb up with great ease and sit on a branch. He pulled off the cloak.  
  
'What you doing?' He asked her. Holly jumped slightly and looked down. She smiled.  
  
'Sitting. What's it look like?' Harry climbed up and sat with her.  
  
'You could sit inside,' Harry said.  
  
'I like it here.' Holly said, stroking the trunk of the tree. 'The birch tree was my mum's favourite tree.'  
  
'I hope you don't think I'm being nosy but what happened to your parents?' Harry asked.  
  
Holly sighed. 'They were killed by a Death Eater,' she replied, tears forming in her eyes. 'They weren't far away from finding out where Voldemort was hiding. They were near enough ready to tell the Ministry of Magic. Then he sent the Death Eater to kill them,' Tears were silently rolling down Holly's cheeks. Harry was slightly taken aback. Holly was the first young person he had heard say Voldemort instead of You-Know-Who. Then Holly continued. 'My dad could sense that the Death Eater was coming. He put a charm on Charlie and me to make us undetectable and hid us in a cupboard. Then it entered. Killed them as quick as a blink. With the Adava Kedavra curse. Just like that. Green light. And they were dead.' Harry instinctively held Holly up as she was crying so much he thought she might fall out the tree. 'I thought it might search the house. But it didn't. It just left.' Holly wiped her eyes on her dressing gown.  
  
'I…I don't know what to say…' Harry struggled to find words. Holly just smiled.  
  
'Don't say anything then.' She answered. Harry chuckled slightly.  
  
'What's so funny?' Holly asked, her eyes turning a less friendly, darker, hard green.  
  
'Oh I was just thinking about Malfoy's face when you slapped him earlier.' Harry noticed the colour change but didn't say anything. Holly smiled, her eyes returning to their normal colour.  
  
'Yea, that was funny,' she said, laughing. Then she looked up at the sky. 'My mum and dad said Charlie and me were the prettiest girls in the world. But, ha, look at me now. Charlie's got the Quidditch captain running after her like a little dog and who have I got? Draco Malfoy, a little gluehead scumbag.' Harry laughed at Holly's vivid description. 'I mean I'm gonna have to feed the whole fit male population love potions and put a lifetime of Entrancing Enchantments on myself before I ever get anyone.'  
  
'No, you don't. You're…' Then Harry stopped. He went bright red.  
  
'What?' Holly said, her heart skipping a beat. The valentine rhyme suddenly clicked. Harry was the only one who could 'turn invisible so no one could see us kiss.'  
  
'Oh…um…the other valentine card…well…um,' But Holly silenced the stuttered explanation Harry was giving by putting a finger to his lips.  
  
'Shhh,' she said and she kissed him lightly. He kissed her back, and in no time they were kissing full on, well as full on as you can get balancing on a tree branch, Harry pulling her closer. Then Holly heard a twig crack. She pulled away.  
  
'There's someone else here,' she said. She got her wand out.  
  
'You carry that around at night?' Harry said, surprised.  
  
'For protection.' Holly replied. 'Lumos' she muttered and a pale beam of light came from her wand. In the dim glow was a pale boy, with blonde hair.  
  
'Malfoy!' Harry and Holly said together.  
  
'So, you're the other secret admirer are you?' Draco sneered. 'You wait until everyone hears about this. Potter snogging the love of his life up a tree in the middle of the night!' Draco ran off. He wiped the tears from his grey eyes.  
  
'Get a grip, Draco. You're a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't cry.' He whispered to himself. But however many times he said that, the tears kept flowing, clouding his vision. 'You've made it personal now Potter. No one takes a girl from Draco Malfoy. No-one.'  
  
Charlie found Oliver in no time and smiled.  
  
'Hey babe' he smiled.  
  
'Hey, thanks for my sweets they were lovely and the card aww thank you' she replied kissing him on the cheek.  
  
He pulled her closer and kissed her properly. 'They weren't as sweet as you, and I wanted to ask you something' he replied smiling.  
  
'Ok Ollie what did you wanna ask?' she replied slipping her hand into his.  
  
'Will you be my date to the Easter Feast?' he asked looking into her eyes.  
  
'I'd love to be' she replied. 


	5. Of Songs and of Smiles

1.1 Chapter 5  
  
Of Songs and of Smiles  
  
Meanwhile rumours were spreading like wildfire about Harry and Holly.  
  
From Malfoy to Goyle, to Parkinson, to Finch-Fletchey, to Weasley, to Granger.  
  
Every corner you turned people were gossiping, they had even been sending owls to each other.  
  
Hermione smiled at Ron and they both left the Great Hall together.  
  
'You find Holly I'll find Harry,' Ron said as they walked up to the common room.  
  
Hermione went into the girls' room and lifted back the covers.  
  
'Go away leave me alone,' Holly grumbled  
  
'Holly Ryan get up c'mon' Hermione yelled projecting her voice.  
  
She shot up and looked around her.  
  
'Sorry I must have overslept' she replied getting up.  
  
'You might want to stay up here Hollz' Hermione suggested.  
  
'Why what's going on?' Holly asked back.  
  
'I'll get straight to the point, there's rumours flying around that you kissed Harry' she replied.  
  
Holly didn't say a word.  
  
'So you did kiss Harry?' She asked grinning  
  
Holly grinned back and her eyes twinkled.  
  
'Is it all true? You kissed him up a tree in the middle of the night?' Hermione asked. Holly's eyes just twinkled even more.  
  
She went downstairs to face the rumours and to find Charlie.  
  
Harry met her halfway and they walked out to the Great Hall to face all the jeering and teasing.  
  
'Harry and Holly up a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.' The Slytherins teased from their table, Draco leading them.  
  
'Get in there Potter,' George laughed.  
  
He was getting redder by the minute, as was Holly but as well as teasing she was getting the evils and looks of pure jealousy.  
  
Suddenly as if out of nowhere, Hedwig swooped down and dropped a sunny yellow envelope into Harry's lap. It was a Smiler.  
  
He grinned and Holly looked over.  
  
He opened it thinking it might be from Sirius and heard Hagrid's happy booming voice.  
  
'Good on yer Harry you've got your girl, better still yer got one over on that smarmy git Malfoy' he yelled at the top of his voice. Draco went bright red and the Gryffindors all sniggered.  
  
Until then Holly and Harry couldn't look in each other's direction now they were both grinning at each other's direction.  
  
Holly made her way over to Harry and they left the hall laughing and holding hands.  
  
That morning's Potions lesson was one never to be forgotten. The class filed in after their last lesson. Draco smiled and posed for Holly. But she ignored him, she was too busy chatting and flirting with Harry.  
  
'I have decided to show you all what a love potion does being the day after Valentine's Day,' Snape said the two last words with so much spite you could have bounced a Galleon off it. 'I have mixed a very weak potion it should only last half a minute.' Everyone watched with intent as Snape got a bottle of potion out of the cupboard. It was a very weak pink.  
  
'Miss Ryan would you please kindly turn around and pay attention to the class. You've got all day to get giggly over Potter,' Snape stared at Holly as she turned around. She stared back, her eyes turning the dark, hard green that they were when she was up the tree but this time they seemed to have a fiery hatred in them. Snape broke contact first, her eyes scaring him.  
  
'Ok so let's see Draco and Miss Ryan you can be the demonstrators,' the whole class gasped then the Slytherins began sniggering. Ron looked at Harry. Harry was clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
'Cool it Harry mate,' Ron whispered. 'Snape wants you to act like this.'  
  
'I can't help it,' Harry replied in a whisper. Draco looked as though he had been given a million Galleons. Snape put the potion bottle in front of Holly.  
  
'Ok Miss Ryan. I want you to shut your eyes and take the potion.' Holly reluctantly did as she was told. 'Now don't open your eyes until you are facing the one you wish to love.' As soon as Snape had said the instructions, Holly came up with a good idea. An idea that would get one over on both Snape and Draco.  
  
'So I open my eyes when I face the one I wish to love,' Holly repeated the instructions. Hermione had already worked out what Holly was planning to do and grinned to herself.  
  
'Exactly Miss Ryan so go on then,' Snape stood back. Holly swung straight around completely missing Draco and faced Harry. She opened her eyes. She felt herself get up. She walked around Harry's desk, pushed the chair out and sat on Harry's lap. All of the Gryffindors were whooping and wolf- whistling.  
  
'Holly, we're in a potions lesson,' Harry stammered. She smiled cheekily and pulled him closer by his red and gold tie.  
  
'Do I look like I care?' she said as she kissed him lightly at first then again more passionately. Any teacher who had decided at that moment to walk into the dungeon would have seen Holly and Harry passionately making out, while Ron was standing to give them more room, the Slytherins sitting in absolute disbelief, the Gryffindors cheering whooping and wolf-whistling and Professor Snape getting angrier and angrier.  
  
'I love you Harry,' Holly whispered in between kissing.  
  
'I love you too Holly,' Harry said pulling her closer, even though Holly couldn't believe that they could get any closer.  
  
'Stop this instant!' Snape had finally had enough. 'Miss Ryan sit down! Ten points from Gryffindor for your blatant disobedience of instructions!' Holly winked at Harry and sat down. 'Mr Potter go to the boys' toilets to wash off that lipstick!' Harry got up and walked out of the room. 'I think that's another five points from Gryffindor as I'm sure that girls are not allowed to wear make up during school hours.' The rest of the lesson was in silence until the bell went, signalling a long awaited break.  
  
As soon as the lesson was finished and they were outside, a babble of talk exploded.  
  
'Good one Holly,' Seamus shouted.  
  
'Yea that was so cool,' Hermione said, linking arms with Holly.  
  
'I really wasn't with it half the time,' Holly said and Hermione explained what had happened.  
  
'Did you see Malfoy's face! He looked like Christmas had been cancelled!' Ron shouted.  
  
'If you're going to talk about me have the common decency to call me by my first name,' Draco's familiar drawl came from behind Ron. Harry turned around.  
  
'You don't have to do what he says Holly,' Draco said, a nod towards Harry indicating that was the 'he' he was talking about.  
  
'I don't have a clue what you're on about,' Holly replied the fiery hatred reappearing in her eyes. But this time Harry saw it.  
  
'Don't play coy with a Malfoy Holly you should know that. He put you up to that stunt in the potions lesson.' Draco pushed his hair back with his fingers, which seemed impossible to do as it looked like cardboard.  
  
'Can't you just accept I don't want to kiss you, that I've done something wrong? Stop pinning the blame on everyone else Malfoy cos it ain't working.' Holly replied, the hatred growing and growing in her eyes.  
  
'Leave it Holly let's just go.' Harry said, taking Holly's hand. Holly looked at Harry and immediately her eyes softened back to the light green they were except for one thing seemed to be different. They had a sort of feeling, a sort of love in them. She nodded. 


	6. Of Telling and Telepathi

1.1 Chapter 6  
  
Of Telling and Telepathi  
  
Holly and Harry walked back to the common room. They were alone. It seemed everyone else was doing something else somewhere else. Holly flopped down onto one of the armchairs. Harry decided to ask her a couple of things that were bugging him.  
  
'Holly?'  
  
'Hmmm'  
  
'After the potions lesson you said you weren't with it most of the time. But the potion was only supposed to last half a minute, and I think the kiss lasted longer than that. When did you snap back?'  
  
'When I said I loved you,' Holly answered immediately. Harry smiled. Holly got up and slipped her arms around his waist.  
  
'Do you love me?' She asked. As Harry went to answer that, she put her finger to his lips.  
  
'You don't need to answer that. I know you do.' They kissed lightly.  
  
'Holly?'  
  
'Hmmm'  
  
'When we first kissed you thought I was laughing at well you know. Your eyes changed colour. They went a dark and hard green. Then I told you what I was really laughing at, your eyes changed back. Then just now when you were arguing with Malfoy they changed to the same dark and hard green but that time they had this funny fiery bit in the middle. You looked at me and they immediately changed into a soft green. Why?' Holly gave Harry a very frightened look; it even showed in her eyes. She detached herself from him.  
  
'I…I can't tell you,' She picked up her schoolbag and ran off, out of the portrait hole and down the corridor. Harry was nearly in tears.  
  
'Come back Holly,' he shouted. He sat down. Tears rolled down his cheeks. 'What's wrong with her?' he whispered to himself.  
  
'Nothing's wrong with her Harry. She's a Telepathus.' Harry quickly looked up. Professor Dumbledore was standing at the portrait hole.  
  
'She's a what?' Harry replied.  
  
'A Telepathus. She can convey her own emotions very easily by her body language, most effectively through her eyes. She can also read other people's emotions.' Dumbledore came over to Harry as Harry stood up.  
  
'Why didn't she tell me?' Harry asked.  
  
'Telepathi are born every two thousand years Harry. Their lives are secret. In the Dark Ages, Telepathi were born more often and were hunted down, jeered at and put down. People just didn't like the idea of someone being able to read their minds,' Dumbledore explained.  
  
'But she knew I wouldn't do that,' Harry said pushing his fingers through his hair.  
  
'She might but they don't,' Dumbledore noticed Harry's puzzled expression and continued. 'You see Harry all Telepathi are connected. What one thinks all the others do. Well it's more what the majority think.'  
  
'Did she tell you?' Harry asked.  
  
'No she didn't,'  
  
'Then how did you know?'  
  
'Professor Snape noticed Holly's eyes change colour when he told her off. He informed me.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because Telepathi can overload. If Holly receives too many conflicting emotions from others, she could pass out or even worse die.'  
  
'But the whole school think different things it hasn't affected her.'  
  
'I see I didn't explain it properly Harry I meant from one person,'  
  
'So…so Holly could die?' Harry sat down instantly due to the shock.  
  
'I know it's shocking. I'm actually quite surprised that Professor Snape was the one to report it to me not one of you. I mean Hermione was the first on my list for that sort of thing.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Haven't you noticed the way she looks at you Harry? Her eyes are full of love. Not that teenage romance stuff and nonsense. It's love Harry. She'd do anything for you.' Harry felt himself go red.  
  
'The way she looks at Mal… I mean Draco, her eyes go really dark green, really hard and they have a funny fiery bit in them.'  
  
'Ah that's another thing. That's pure hate. It may not be directed at him but something about him sparks hate in Holly. She'll find out in due course what it is.'  
  
'Do you know what it is?' But Dumbledore went mysteriously deaf after Harry asked that question and immediately changed the subject.  
  
'You'll have your own set of mascots at your next Quidditch match,'  
  
'Wow! Who?'  
  
'Ah can't tell you that you'll have to wait and see,' Dumbledore tapped the side of his nose. 'Anyway I think you have a more pressing matter to sort out first.' Harry nodded.  
  
'I'm off to find Holly,' Harry said, turning around to pick his schoolbag up. When he turned back around, Professor Dumbledore had gone. Harry walked out of the common room. For some unexplainable reason, he knew exactly where to find Holly. He dashed to the birch tree. Sure enough, there she was sitting up on the same branch.  
  
'Holly will you come down? I need to talk.' Holly looked down at Harry for a minute or so then jumped down.  
  
'I know.' Harry simply said.  
  
'Oh so I suppose you've come to dump me,' Holly had her back turned to Harry so he couldn't see her eyes.  
  
'No I haven't,' Holly turned around and sure enough as Dumbledore had told him Harry could see the look of love.  
  
'You haven't?'  
  
'No,'  
  
'But they told me everyone hates Telepathi, that no one understands,'  
  
'I love you Holly. I don't care whether you're a Telepathus or even a Werewolf I will always love you,' Holly smiled, tears coming to her eyes. She stepped forward and kissed him. Harry shut his eyes and saw lightning.  
  
'Wow! What was that?' He asked. Holly smiled again.  
  
'What I feel,' she answered. She put her hands to Harry's head. 'Do you want to know what you feel?' And suddenly it started to rain red and gold glitter. Just around them and the tree. Harry kissed Holly. She kissed him back more passionately and they kissed in the midst of all the red and gold.  
  
But they weren't the only people to witness this spectacle. There was one more. A boy hiding in the bushes. A boy wearing a green and white tie. A boy with pale skin, blonde hair and grey eyes. Draco Malfoy. 


	7. Of Easter and of Excitement

1.1 Chapter 7  
  
1.2 Of Easter and of Excitement  
  
It was the night of the Easter Feast. Ollie met Charlie in the common room and they linked arms.  
  
Her long hair shone in the candlelight and she wore dress robes of lilac chiffon.  
  
'You look amazing,' Ollie smiled as they linked arms.  
  
'Cheers, you look great too' she replied kissing his cheek.  
  
They walked down to the Hall.  
  
'Did you get it?' Ollie whispered.  
  
'Yep, it's in here' She replied patting the front of her robes.  
  
Malfoy was skulking around the grounds scuffing up his shoes when Dumbledore appeared from behind a tree.  
  
'Draco can I have a word?' he asked, his blue eyes losing a little of their twinkle.  
  
'What sir?' Draco asked still feeling very sorry for himself.  
  
'Professor Snape told me what happened today' Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
'Oh' Draco replied, not looking him in the eye.  
  
'I know you care for Miss Ryan, very much so, and I know you cant handle seeing her with Potter' Dumbledore went on.  
  
'For longer than you think I have,' Draco thought as he nodded and Dumbledore was alarmed to find his face full of fresh tears.  
  
'I also know you know she is a Telepathus' Dumbledore replied patting his shoulder affectionately, the twinkle returning.  
  
'I know she is sir, I won't tell anyone' Draco finally said after a very long awkward silence.  
  
'Thank you Draco, that is all I ask' Dumbledore smiled before swishing his cloak and disappearing into the Great Hall.  
  
McGonagall noted his presence and rapped her glass to get everyone's attention.  
  
Dumbledore shot her a grateful look.  
  
'Welcome to the Easter Feast, tuck in everyone.' He said as the food appeared in front of them.  
  
'You wanna dance?' Ollie asked as Charlie finished drinking from her goblet.  
  
'Sure' she replied smiling fondly at him.  
  
He took her hand and led her to the floor, she placed his arms round her neck and they danced to their own tune.  
  
'You ready?' he smiled looking into her eyes.  
  
She nodded and they pulled away from the crowd.  
  
They slid the invisibility cloak over them and walked back to the common room.  
  
'You sure you want to do this?' he asked, not wanting to rush her for a minute.  
  
'I'm positive' she replied placing her finger on his lips and kissing him gently.  
  
He took her hand and led her to the dormitory.  
  
She kissed him sweetly and softly, he deepened the kiss picking her up and placing her on the bed.  
  
She pulled him to her and he unzipped her robes while she pulled his off.  
  
She kissed him hungrily and he slipped off her robes and lay on her kissing her all over.  
  
She pulled the sheet over them and they became one a moment later.  
  
Draco walked into the Great Hall to be shouted at by Pansy.  
  
'Where have you been?…not picking me up…leaving me alone…making me look like an idiot.' But Draco wasn't really listening; his attention focused on Holly dancing with Harry. She was wearing robes of navy blue velvet with sparkling diamantes scattered across it. It looked like she was wearing the night sky and Draco couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was.  
  
'It's been four years since I last saw her and I can't tell her so,' Draco thought as he watched Holly's every move. 'And however much I tell myself that what my father did was right and what I did was wrong, I know it wasn't. I cared for her the moment I laid eyes on her. The moment she had the courage to enter my head, to talk with me was the best moment of the day. And I still care for her and I still love her. And damn it Potter you have to take her.'  
  
Meanwhile, Holly was busy dancing with Harry.  
  
'Holly?'  
  
'Hmmm'  
  
'I bought you something,'  
  
'Oh really what?' Harry smiled and led her to the Gryffindor table. She sat down.  
  
'I hid it. Just a second,' Harry pulled out his wand, held out his hand and muttered a spell. Before Holly's eyes, she saw a little box appear. Harry gave it to her and she opened it. Inside was a snowflake necklace made of white gold. It had tiny blue jewels on the snowflake.  
  
'It's…its beautiful Harry,' Holly was slightly speechless.  
  
'It's to go with your bracelet,' he said pointing at the bracelet. 'Let me put it on for you,' Holly handed it to Harry and pulled her hair free of her neck. Harry put it around her neck, fastened it and kissed her on the neck. Draco was suffering a mixture of emotions. Half of him wanted to storm over to Harry and sock him one. The other half wanted to burst into tears and run out of the Hall.  
  
'Ouch,' Holly suddenly said.  
  
'Oh did I clip your hair to the necklace?' Harry asked.  
  
'No, no it's ok just a slight headache. I'm ok now.' Holly's eyes flicked to Draco who immediately looked away. 'Conflicting emotions,' she muttered.  
  
'What?' Harry asked.  
  
'Oh nothing could you go and get me a chocolate pastry?' Holly asked him. As he walked off, Holly began to focus her skill onto Draco. She smiled to herself. 'Let's see who thinks they're clever now,' she muttered to herself.  
  
'Are you listening to me?' Pansy's furious tone brought Draco back to earth with a bump.  
  
'Oh…erm…sorry Pansy, my love,' Draco said using the same flirting tone he used with all the Slytherin girls. 'May I have this dance?' He held his hand out to her. She took it and they danced. After they had danced, Draco slyly walked by the Gryffindor table where Holly was sitting with Hermione giggling as they watched Harry and Ron bending over to pick up a pile of pastries they had knocked over when Harry and Ron had grabbed for the last chocolate pastry, determined to bring it back to their loved one. Draco stood a fair distance away and muttered a spell, pointing his wand at Holly's goblet.  
  
'Let's see how she feels now I've charmed her wine. She'll be kissing me in no time,' Draco was back to his evil ways. He had cast a charm that made the bearer want to kiss the caster. He watched her lift the goblet to her mouth and sip from it. He then smirked and walked out of the Hall and outside to the birch tree. Sure enough, Holly came a moment later.  
  
'I was expecting you,' Draco said smirking. But Holly didn't reply. She just stepped forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Draco melted into the kiss, his hands running through her silky hair then roaming her body. Holly pushed her fingers through his hair then pushed him away.  
  
'You're a good kisser but I think I'll stick with Harry,' Holly said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
'What?' Draco was dumbfounded.  
  
'Oh, come on did you really think that spell would work?' Holly laughed and Draco couldn't help his heart melting at the sound of it. 'I'm a Telepathus Malfoy you know that. I knew you were going to do that spell the moment you stopped dancing.' Luckily for Draco, Holly hadn't focused on his thoughts and emotions prior to the dance. ' So as soon as you charmed the wine I drank from Dean's goblet, which was right behind mine. And you were stupid enough to think I'd drank from mine.'  
  
'But why did you…'  
  
'Come out here to kiss you? Just to make you think it worked. Also to check out if all the rumours flying around are true. And they are. You're a good kisser but you have awful breath!' With that, Holly turned around, the diamantes on her robes and the blue jewels on her necklace and bracelet glittering in the moonlight, picked up the hem of her robes and walked towards the Great Hall, leaving Draco with his conflicting emotions. Again half of him wanted to walk after her, grab her and kiss her and the other half wanted to burst into tears and run off into The Forbidden Forest.  
  
'I'd go with the cry-baby approach Malfoy or I might just sock you one if you try to kiss me again.' Holly shouted, not turning to look at him. She put her hand to her head. The emotions were giving her a headache.  
  
Tears ran down Draco's face as he watched her leave. The little girl he once knew, the little girl that had shown him true happiness had grown up. And her life now had no room for him.  
  
'Michael misses you,' he muttered as he turned to walk in the opposite direction. 


	8. Of Cheerleading and…erm…Cheerleading!

1.1 Chapter 8  
  
Of Cheerleading and…erm…Cheerleading!  
  
2 The next week  
  
It was the day of the second Quidditch match on Gryffindor's list of fixtures. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. But the team wasn't the only ones preparing for the match. Up in the Gryffindor common room there was a team of cheerleaders. The team was Charlie, Holly, Lavender, Katie, Parvati and Charlie's friends Amanda and Becky. The team uniform was a pleated red and gold gym skirt and a white sleeveless top with the Gryffindor lion on them. The red and gold pom-poms were piled in the corner. Charlie was walking around deftly plaiting all the girl's hair into pigtails securing them with frilly red and gold scrunchies insisting that the plaiting charm 'didn't look quite right.' Then after their hair was plaited each girl would go to Holly who would use a charm to paint their nails red with a gold lion on them.  
  
'Remember girlies, we are only doing a sort of second best performance for this match. We're saving our best performance for the Slytherins,' Charlie grinned cheekily after giving this speech. The girls pulled on their red and gold trainer liners and their trainers and went downstairs.  
  
The crowd was in a hyper mood. Lee Jordan, the match commentator took his position.  
  
'Sonorus' He muttered pointing his wand to his throat.  
  
'Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen on this fine day!' He boomed. 'To the Quidditch match due to start any minute now. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Now would you please welcome onto the pitch the Ravenclaw team!' The Ravenclaw side of the crowd exploded with applause while the Gryffindors booed. But that was all in good fun. The only time a house booed and meant it was for one of two reasons they were playing Slytherin or they were Slytherin.  
  
'Now would you please welcome on the best team…' Lee was interrupted by Professor McGonagall's shout of 'JORDAN!' Even the Ravenclaws sniggered.  
  
'Ok Professor I don't mean to be biased. Well would you welcome onto the pitch the Gryffindor team!' The Gryffindor side roared with applause, easily drowning out the boos from the opposition. As Harry flew on he tried to spot Holly in the crowd. But she wasn't there. He felt quite upset and tried to ignore Draco's sneers from the Ravenclaw side that he was watching from. He was inwardly rather annoyed as he had to sit with Pansy who seemed to be forever attached to his arm regardless of whether he wanted her to or not. The way he got through it was to imagine it was Holly on his arm. The muggle song 'Gotta Get Thru This' always played in his head everyday when Holly was around while Pansy was hanging onto him. Slytherins never usually turned up for matches that weren't their own but if Gryffindor were playing they usually gave up their time to cheer from the other side.  
  
'Now I have been informed that Professor Dumbledore gave a group of Gryffindors permission to be mascots for the team. Now I have no idea who they are of what they are doing but let's welcome them on anyway.' On their cue the cheerleading team flipped and cartwheeled onto the pitch to the wolf whistles from both sides! Harry saw Holly and was totally blown away. She looked totally fit. Of course Draco was gawping too.  
  
'Phwoar! Would ya take a look at those cheerleaders? Now let me see…There's Amanda looking mighty fine…Katie… Becky… Charlie, girlfriend of Oliver Wood the Gryffindor team Captain and Keeper …Lavender…Parvati and Charlie's sister Holly, girlfriend of Harry Potter Gryffindor team Seeker what is it with the Ryan girls and Gryffindor Quidditch players? Will they be dating the Weasley twins next?' The crowd burst into laughter as they watched Fred and George put on a comical display where they pretended to try and win the affections of the Ryan girls.  
  
All the way through the match the cheerleaders were flipping, cartwheeling and spilling out rhymes.  
  
2.1.1  
  
2.1.2 'Oliver Wood, he's so fine  
  
Oliver Wood, glad he's mine  
  
Ollie will save all the goals  
  
And the other team need to hide in holes,'  
  
Charlie started off the cannon rhyme that praised each member of the team. Holly was last.  
  
'Harry Harry, He's my man  
  
If he can't catch the Snitch  
  
No one can.'  
  
As the two Seekers caught sight of the Snitch and raced after it, the whole cheerleading team burst into song.  
  
'Go Harry go Harry go.  
  
Go Harry go Harry go.'  
  
Of course Harry caught it. He flew along the Gryffindor side of the crowd holding the snitch up. The cheerleaders were hugging each other in delight. Harry lowered himself to hand the Snitch to Madam Hooch the referee and then flew over to Holly and landed. Holly threw her pom-poms down and hugged Harry. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Just like she had done to Draco but this time she meant it. Harry then pulled away and nodded towards the broom. Holly nodded and they got on the broom. Harry kicked off the floor and they did a lap of the pitch. Holly whispered something in Harry's ear. He grinned and nodded. They lowered and flew over Draco. Holly stretched her arm out and messed up Draco's hair completely. They immediately went higher before Draco could do anything. They both looked back to see the hilarious sight of Draco using Pansy's mirror and pink hairbrush to try to make it right again. Pansy was looking up at them giving them the evils. After quickly making sure no teachers were watching, the two lovers on the broom gave a few finger gestures and flew off laughing. 


	9. Of Feelings and of Flashbacks

1.1 Chapter 9  
  
Of Feelings and of Flashbacks  
  
Later that night, when all the houses had gone to bed Charlie put away her dress into her trunk.  
  
She lifted out her book for the next day and something glided onto the floor.  
  
Scooping it up, she looked at it, with tears in her eyes remembering the worst day of her life and her biggest secret.  
  
**************************************CHARLIE'S FLASHBACK***************************************  
  
It was a relatively normal day at the Ryan household.  
  
Dad reading the daily prophet and throwing fireseeds into the fire every few hours,  
  
Mum in the kitchen, waving her wand to get the dishes washed and the two girls studying for an hour or two.  
  
Suddenly the fire went out n Holly shrieked, I gave her a hug.  
  
'Its ok Hollz' I said soothingly seeing the fear go out of her eyes from my calming words.  
  
'Just think Liz, a few more days and we've got him' dad said to mum folding up his paper and entering the kitchen.  
  
'Alohomora' He said opening the fridge and another click allowing the kettle to boil.  
  
Mum smiled warmly 'We'll finally be safe again Lee'  
  
Tweeters our owl dropped a red hot envelope that had a big light flashing on it.  
  
Mum and dad knew it was bad news.  
  
'Girls we're getting an unexpected visitor so we're going to hide you ok?' mum explained  
  
'Ok mum' we replied uneasily  
  
Dad and mum hugged and kissed us both 'we love you so much remember that' they told us as we realised how serious this was.  
  
We all cried and dad put a charm on us, then the cupboard we hid in.  
  
As we hid mum and dad their best to calm down the hooded person with the cold cruel voice.  
  
'Avada Kedavra' he said and that was it, no more mum and dad, Holly and me sat and cried for hours in the cupboard.  
  
I had had this vision so many times before and tonight there was a new detail…  
  
There was another child, peeking from under the long robes, with short blond hair and a look of horror.  
  
When the green light flashed into the cupboard, the boy turned away from the man.  
  
'My business is done here' the man concluded folding up a piece of parchment and putting his wand in his robes.  
  
The man turned towards the cupboard then into the night.  
  
The man was… Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Charlie threw her book on the floor and collapsed in tears.  
  
'Damn Malfoy's Damn them' she kept repating.  
  
Holly hearing Harry's own story about a billion times had plenty of time to think about her parents as it would have been their anniversary that night.  
  
She pulled her dressing gown tighter, she was absolutely freezing, there was snow outside which was really unusual…just like the night her parents died.  
  
***************************HOLLY'S FLASHBACK**************************  
  
We were all sitting around doing the same as usual when tweeters dropped off the letter.  
  
Mum read it, passed it to dad and both went deathly pale.  
  
The next thing I know, me n Charlie were being kissed hugged and shoved in a cupboard.  
  
The next thing I know there was a flash of green light and a little blond boy peeked from under the robes and looked directly at us.  
  
I don't think Charlie saw but I did, I looked straight into his eyes and mine became fiery, I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming.  
  
I'm sure he saw me but he didn't say a word, who he was I don't know.  
  
I turned away not wanting to see my parents lifeless bodies.  
  
She thought of the great time her and Harry had and her eyes once more became full of love  
  
She looked at her watch and headed down to the common room to meet up with Charlie.  
  
'Hey you ok?' Charlie asked giving Holly a massive hug, which she really needed.  
  
'I guess so' she replied a little sadly  
  
'What's wrong Hollz?' she asked concerned  
  
Holly told her about all the stuff to do with Malfoy and Charlie was really sympathetic  
  
When it came to telling her about the spell, Charlie's face reddened.  
  
'If he aint careful he's gonna end up like his dad, a murdering lying scumbag' Charlie remarked her voice full of rage.  
  
'Not only that, he's gonna leave a family parentless' she spat viciously  
  
'Wait til I get my hands on him' She replied pacing the room.  
  
'What are you on about?' Holly asked trying to calm Charlie down  
  
'I think its time you knew the truth'… 


	10. Michael

1.1.1.1 Chapter 10  
  
2 Michael  
  
'What?' Holly was trembling. She fixed her telepathic skills on Charlie.  
  
'Well I'll come out straight about it. Luicius Malfoy killed our parents.' Charlie bent her head down. At first Holly was silently trembling, searching Charlie's mind to check for lies. When she couldn't find them, she shot up.  
  
'I'm gonna kill that snivelling Slytherin bastard!' Holly stormed out to look for Draco ignoring her sister's pleas to come back.  
  
'Albus, please tell me it's not true,' Professor McGonagall was pacing the length of Albus Dumbledore's office, wringing her hands.  
  
'I'm sorry Minerva but we have to face the facts. Holly is getting too many conflicting emotions from Draco. Any more and she will, in the worst case scenario, die.' Albus rose from his chair to comfort Minerva.  
  
'Doesn't she get conflicting emotions too? No one's perfect Albus,' Minerva, although she had stopped pacing, she was still wringing her hands.  
  
'I don't doubt that she does. All that I know is that if Holly Ryan gets another dose of conflicting emotions, either from Draco or herself, she'll be paying a visit to the hospital wing.'  
  
Minerva McGonagall took her glasses off to wipe her eyes free of tears.  
  
Holly stormed into the Great Hall. Everyone was eating lunch.  
  
'Hey Holly,' Ron shouted and Hermione stood up and Harry waved. But she stormed straight past the Gryffindor table, making a beeline for Draco. She came up behind him, grabbed his collar and pulled him to the floor.  
  
'What…what you do that for?' However Draco tried, he could never be sarcastic or mean to Holly. She didn't say a word, she waited until he got up and then punched him. Hard. So hard he went sprawling across the Slytherin table, ending up with his head on Pansy Parkinson's plate. Pansy smiled. She had said before that she 'would love to eat Draco up' but this was ridiculous. Once Draco had got up, Holly began shouting.  
  
'Your dad's a murderer, Malfoy! He killed my parents! I hate him, I hate Slytherin and most of all I hate you!' With that and tears rolling down her face she began to leave. But suddenly…  
  
'He may have killed them but I saved your life,' Holly spun around very shocked. How could Malfoy get into her head like that? But before she could ask him, he exited the Hall fast. She ran after him, leaving the whole school in shock.  
  
Draco was sitting on the floor by the beech tree, not a care that his trousers were slowly getting soaked in melted snow. Holly came up to him.  
  
'How the fuck did you do that?' Holly demanded, arms crossed.  
  
'What this?' Holly shook her head, determined that she was dreaming.  
  
'What on earth did you mean? You saved my life? How?' But as Draco looked up, she knew the answer.  
  
'You were the little child there. You saw me.' Holly leant against the tree trunk trying to absorb this. Draco got up and walked into the clearing, where Harry and him had had their first flying lesson. An unforgettable experience. Holly followed him.  
  
'So why didn't you tell your precious daddy there were two girls hiding in the cupboard hmm?' Holly asked. Draco spun around quickly.  
  
'Because I loved you. I didn't want you to die,' He said. He then realised what he had said and began walking again. Holly had to break into a slow jog to keep up with him.  
  
'What? You loved me? You didn't know me.' Draco suddenly stopped.  
  
'Who bought you that bracelet?' He asked nodding towards it.  
  
'Don't change the subject Malfoy,'  
  
'I'm not. Who bought you that bracelet?'  
  
'A boy,' it was Holly's turn to walk away.  
  
'Was his name Michael?' Holly, although shocked, didn't stop walking. But she stopped soon enough as Draco began to recount all the memorable meetings she had had with Michael.  
  
'I loved you and I still do,' only then did Holly turn around as she remembered one thing. You couldn't lie telepathically.  
  
'How did you manage to lie to me about your name?' She asked, slowly making her way back to him. 'You can't lie telepathically.'  
  
'I see your memory's fading. I didn't communicate telepathically from the beginning.' Holly suddenly realised he was right. He used to write messages on big bits of card before she taught him how to send messages.  
  
'You're not Michael anymore,'  
  
'I am, I still am Michael. I still love you,' Draco walked forward and took her hand. Holly pulled it free.  
  
'No you're not you're Draco Malfoy, a mean hearted Slytherin. You've changed since you went away. A lot.' Holly turned away from him. 'Why did you lie Draco?' At first Draco was slightly taken aback because Holly had used his first name.  
  
'We were on the run Holly. Father, Mother, me, we all changed our names and moved opposite you. Do you think you would have even given me a second thought if I'd told you I was a Malfoy?' Holly turned back around. 'And even if you did, what would have been your chances of getting it together with your precious Harry Potter if he knew?' After this, they stood for a few minutes. Then everything happened at once.  
  
'I hate you Malfoy. You lied to me,' Holly said and slapped him. Hard. But before Draco could make up a suitable reply, she put her hand to his cheek. 'But I still love Michael.' The next thing they were kissing. Just like on the night of the Easter Feast. Except this time Holly meant it. It only lasted a few minutes but to Draco it felt like an eternity. He had missed Holly so much and now she was back in his life. Ok, not in the way she used to be but she was there. Holly broke off the kiss.  
  
'Thank you for saving us Draco,' she said before suddenly passing out.  
  
Albus Dumbledore watched Draco carrying the limp form of Holly inside from the window. He shook his head.  
  
'Love hurts,' he simply said to himself 


	11. The Power of Love

1.1 Chapter 11  
  
The Power of Love  
  
Unfortunately for Draco, Ron Weasley was the first person to spot him trying to carry Holly to the hospital wing.  
  
'What the fuck did you do to her, Malfoy?' Ron walked up to Draco. 'Actually don't answer that question I'm not ready for the sick answer you'll probably give me.'  
  
'I didn't do anything Weasley now let me through,' But Ron blocked the way until Harry and Hermione turned up.  
  
'What the…' Hermione said. Harry stood staring at the unconscious form of Holly in Draco's arms.  
  
'What happened Malfoy?' Harry asked.  
  
'I don't know but all I know is that we have to get her to the hospital wing now,' Draco looked at Harry. 'Something tells me that this is serious Harry.' Harry was genuinely stunned. Draco had called him by his first name without trace of sarcasm or ill intent.  
  
'I don't believe that you had nothing to do with this,' Ron Weasely was furious.  
  
'Can't you use your single brain cell for once in your life Weasely? Would I hurt Holly intentionally given the fact that I love her hmm? Would I?' Ron reluctantly agreed that Draco had nothing to do with it directly.  
  
'Would you help me carry her Harry? She's getting heavy.' If to prove his own point, Draco staggered backward under Holly's weight. Harry nodded.  
  
'Hermione, go up ahead and inform Madam Pomfrey we're coming. Ron you go too.' After Hermione and Ron left, Harry turned to Draco.  
  
'And Draco, we'll carry Holly.' And so an event happened. A once in a lifetime event it seemed at the time. Harry and Draco helped each other carry Holly to the hospital wing and were on first name terms.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was waiting for them as they arrived. As Draco opened his mouth to explain, Albus held his hand up.  
  
'You don't need to explain just yet. Get her into one of the beds.' And so Holly was placed in one of wing beds.  
  
'So what the bloody hell happened Malfoy?' Ron was still seething. Draco was reluctant to reply. To explain what happened outside was to explain his life. His horrid experiences. The thing that played on his nightmares. He couldn't do it. And to say that Holly had kissed him for the second time that year was signing his death warrant. Because if Harry didn't kill him Ron would. Albus sensed Draco was uncomfortable.  
  
'Maybe if you three wouldn't mind leaving us, Draco could explain it to me first to ease his nerves,' The three agreed and left the hospital wing.  
  
'I know what happened outside I saw it. I also know what happened in the past.' Draco was shocked. How did Dumbledore know?  
  
'I know your father killed Lee and Elizabeth Ryan because Charlie told me. I know about your relationship with Holly because of a little research,' Draco looked interested so Dumbledore carried on. 'I summoned a ghost. This ghost used to be Holly's sort of diary. Holly would tell it everything. And she did.'  
  
'Then why did you say to explain it to you first Sir?' Draco was puzzled.  
  
'Ah…That was another thing. I lied. I wanted to reassure you that Harry, Hermione and Ron, however little you think of them will understand if you tell them.' Draco nodded.  
  
'I'm off to tell them.'  
  
Holly opened her eyes slowly. She was in the hospital wing. The first person that came to her mind was Draco. She sat up.  
  
'Ah you're awake now I see,' Madam Pomfrey came over. 'How you feeling love?'  
  
'A little groggy but ok,' Holly rubbed her head, the bracelet scratching lightly against her forehead. She rubbed her neck, feeling the necklace chain beneath her fingers.  
  
'What time is it?' Holly asked.  
  
'It's eight o'clock in the evening love,'  
  
'Can I see...' Holly stopped herself from saying Draco. 'Can I see Harry?'  
  
'Can't see why not I'll send for him,' She clapped her hands and a school owl came fluttering through the window. She scribbled a note and tied it to the owl's leg. 'Now take this to Dumbledore, he'll send you to Harry,' she said to the owl and the owl flew back out the window. A few minutes later, Harry came through the door.  
  
'I'm so glad you're awake,' Harry said rushing forward and hugging Holly. But before Holly could answer, Dumbledore came into the wing.  
  
'Well, now you're awake I think its high time we make this clear. Holly, do you recall not exactly what happened, we got that from Draco, but why it happened?' Holly thought about it for a while.  
  
'I had conflicting emotions Sir. It must have been the final dose before I overloaded' Holly answered.  
  
'Yes, you had a small overload. Any bigger and you, in the worst case scenario, would have died.' Albus suddenly smiled, the affectionate twinkle returning in his eye. 'And that would have been a disaster for the house cheerleading team.'  
  
'Am I allowed to leave now?' Holly asked. Albus looked toward Madam Pomfrey.  
  
'If it's ok with Madam Pomfrey,' he replied.  
  
'You seem fine enough love. If you want to you can leave.' Madam Pomfrey smiled.  
  
Harry and Holly entered the common room. It was empty, as most of the Gryffindors had decided on an early night.  
  
'That bracelet…Draco gave it to you didn't he?' Harry asked. Holly didn't reply.  
  
'Why don't you take it off?' Harry asked.  
  
'Because I don't want to,' Holly replied.  
  
'Why? You don't love him.' Harry caught the look in Holly's eyes. 'You don't do you?'  
  
'I love Michael.'  
  
'Draco isn't Michael anymore!' Harry shouted.  
  
'Ok so Michael's not there anymore I'm allowed to remember him aren't I?' Holly shouted back, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
'I'm…I'm sorry Holly,' Harry said, taking Holly in his arms. The next thing they knew they were on the couch, kissing passionately. Robes were coming off. And just as it was getting heated, Hedwig flew through the window and dropped a letter by Harry.  
  
'Ignore it,' Holly said, kissing Harry's neck. But Harry didn't and got up. He skim read the letter.  
  
'It's from Ron. He wants me to meet him by the beech tree alone. It sounds important.' Harry got dressed again and walked towards the couch, where Holly was still lying. 'I'm sorry,' he said kissing her on the head.  
  
'That's ok,' she smiled and kissed him properly. 'I'll go to bed.' She got up, got changed and went to the girls' dormitory, leaving Harry to make his way down to the beech tree.  
  
When he got there, he couldn't see anyone. Then suddenly…  
  
'You believed the letter I see,' Harry spun around. There he saw a tall hooded figure with glowing red eyes.  
  
'Who… who are you?' Harry stammered.  
  
'Don't you know my boy? Why Harry I am shamed to hear that you have already forgotten our last meeting when your friend so sadly died.' With that Harry already knew whom he was dealing with. Lord Voldemort.  
  
'How…how…' Harry was scared. He backed up, planning to run.  
  
'You're not going anywhere young Potter,' Harry felt as though his feet were rooted to the spot. 'I know what you mean. Imperius Curse my dear boy. Cast it on your redhead friend. Quite an easy target.' Harry watched Voldemort reach for his wand and bring it out from the folds of his cloak. How he wished he had his wand now. 'Now what shall I put on you as a starter? I know how about Crucio!' Harry felt the most searing jerking pain he had ever felt in his life. He was screaming wildly. He felt himself fall to the ground.  
  
'Finite Incantem' The pain washed away and Harry lay on the ground twitching. 'Now finally my boy you will know what it feels like to die at the wand of Lord Voldemort!' As he raised his wand though…  
  
'NO!' Both Harry and Voldemort turned to see Holly standing there.  
  
'Ah I see I will hit two birds with one stone. Finish what Lucius couldn't complete.' But whatever Voldemort was imagining, it could never have been what happened next.  
  
'You call yourself the greatest wizard on earth but I have four words that will destroy you beyond belief.' Holly shouted.  
  
'And what are they Little Miss Telepathus hmm?'  
  
'I love Harry Potter.' The shrill yell that rent the night sky caused Harry to clasp his hands to his ears.  
  
'Is it hurting Voldemort? You deserve it all. I can show you how much I love Harry if you want,' Holly spotted a dagger in the folds of Voldemort's cloak. She pulled her wand from her cloak and concentrated on the dagger before pointing the wand toward it and saying 'Accio!' The dagger flew through the air and Holly caught it. 'Ready for this Voldemort? Are you ready to die slowly?' She shouted. Before an answer could be said, Holly slashed at her arms with the dagger, rich red blood pouring out of deep gashes. Harry felt faint. His vision was becoming blurred. All he heard was Holly's screams and shouts of 'I love Harry Potter' and the blood curdling howls of Lord Voldemort before he passed out completely.  
  
'She's waking.' Holly heard Harry.  
  
'No, she's not her eyes are closed,' Then Ron.  
  
'Don't be thick I saw her twitch,' Hermione.  
  
'Yep her eyes definitely twitched,' Draco.  
  
'Keep out of this Malfoy,' Ron.  
  
'I'm sorry Weasley but it has seemed to escape that goldfish memory of yours that I care about Holly too.' Draco again.  
  
'Shut your gobs the both of ya,' Holly said finally giving up on dozing and opening her eyes.  
  
'Oh Holly we were so worried about you,' Hermione said taking Holly's hand. 'All the gashes…the blood…we thought you weren't going to make it.'  
  
'Well here I am you don't get rid of me that easily.' Holly risked a glance at her arms. Madam Pomfrey had used a charm to stitch them up but the gashes weren't totally invisible. Charlie suddenly ran in.  
  
'God Holly I'm so glad you're alive!' Charlie flung herself at Holly and the sisters hugged each other.  
  
'I'm ok Chazz don't worry,'  
  
'Don't worry! That's rich! You slashed yourself up with a dagger!' Holly then caught Harry's eye.  
  
'Thanks Holly, for saving me,' Harry said.  
  
'Anything for you Harry,' Charlie stepped aside so Harry and Holly could kiss. Draco couldn't take it and walked outside.  
  
'How did you know Harry was in trouble?' Hermione asked.  
  
'I dunno. I was dozing in bed and I suddenly got this sorta sixth sense thing that told me to go to the beech tree and take a wand.' Holly replied.  
  
'Damn it Harry I'm sorry I shoulda fought the Imperius Curse I almost got you killed!' Ron sat down and put his head in his hands, shielding his face from view.  
  
'Don't worry Ron it wasn't your fault,' Harry sat next to him. Ron lifted his face up to reveal tears.  
  
'It feels like it was,'  
  
'Voldemort…Sorry You-Know-Who…is a very powerful wizard. I only get out by the skin of my teeth. So don't feel bad.' Ron smiled. Harry had made him feel a lot better. Harry got up.  
  
'I think we'd better go now,' he said, not particularly because he wanted to but he knew Draco wanted to see Holly as well.  
  
'But..' Hermione was silenced as she saw Harry nod towards the door, where Draco was standing outside.  
  
'Could you send Draco in Harry?' Holly asked. And as the four Gryffindors filed out, Harry sent the Slytherin in. Draco sat by Holly's bed. He debated on whether to take her hand but Holly took his hand.  
  
'I know what you're thinking Draco. And yes I would do anything for you too. Just because I'm not in love with you doesn't mean I don't love you.' Holly said. Draco smiled.  
  
'You nearly made me break my promise you know,' he said.  
  
'What the one where you said you'd never cry?'  
  
' That one too. No, the one where I said I'd never lose you,' Draco said, pushing back a loose strand of hair from Holly's face behind her ear.  
  
'You will never lose me Draco,' Holly said.  
  
'Never?'  
  
'Never.'  
  
2 Early hours of the morning  
  
Holly was aware that someone was standing over her. She flicked her eyes open. She went to scream but nothing came out.  
  
'No point in trying Holly, the charm won't let you make a single noise,' Voldemort said. 'You know why I am here my dear. If I kill you, I can kill Harry.' Voldemort spotted Holly's stitches.  
  
'Ah your symbols of love, oh my poor dear did you know that love can hurt?' And it seemed without a wand, Voldemort opened the gashes. Suffering pain in silence Holly found was the worst possible torture. At least if you could scream, half the pain would disappear in the scream and someone may come to take the pain away.  
  
But she wasn't suffering in complete silence. Two boys heard her silent screams and awoke from their slumbers.  
  
'And did you know Holly that even if your wonderful Potter turns up, a few slashes to his arm will not save you this time. My body is now immune to it.' Voldemort seemed to be enjoying Holly's torture.  
  
'Your body and mind will never be immune to the power of love, the strongest counter curse,' Holly found she could still communicate telepathically.  
  
'Ah I see my charm did not put a gag on your mind chatter,' Voldemort said. But before Holly could send a message to anyone, Harry came bounding through the door.  
  
'Ah here comes the wonderful Harry Potter,' Voldemort turned towards Harry. 'As I have already told Holly here, a few slashes to an arm will not save her or you.' Harry looked at Holly. He had to do something. Suddenly the sound of phoenix song filled the room. Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore's phoenix, dropped the Sorting Hat at Harry's feet. Harry knew what he had to do. So when he pulled out the Great Godric Gryffindor sword he wasn't surprised.  
  
'Hah, what is that? That won't help,' But before Voldemort could do anything Harry raised the sword.  
  
'If a few slashes won't help will this?' He simply said before chopping his hand off. This seemed to be the catalyst that broke the spell on Holly. She screamed and cried. Voldemort suddenly disappeared. Albus Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey came in and switched the light on.  
  
'My God! What happened?' Madam Pomfrey ran to the aid of Harry who wasn't screaming just sitting on the floor in silent shock watching the blood dripping from his stump at the end of his arm.  
  
'Harry! Oh my God Harry!' Holly shouted and sobbed, the pain of the bleeding gashes forgotten. 'Harry! Your hand…it's…Oh my God! Harry!' And however much Dumbledore tried to comfort her it wasn't working. And after Madam Pomfrey had administered a sleeping potion and a re-growth potion on Harry, she came over to deal with Holly's gashes. And although she did that very well, she had no more luck than Dumbledore in calming Holly down.  
  
'Harry! Oh my God!' Holly was still shouting.  
  
'Shh Holly, it's ok love,' Madam Pomfrey tried to comfort her. But Holly wouldn't let her touch her.  
  
'It seems she is devastated by this,' Albus sat down stroking his beard as he thought.  
  
'What to do?' Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
'Let me try,' the two adults turned their heads to see Draco Malfoy.  
  
'If you think you can Draco,' Albus said and stood aside. Draco sat on the bed.  
  
'Harry! Oh my God!' Holly was still shouting and sobbing.  
  
'Shh don't worry Mike's here,' And with those words Holly let herself be taken into Draco's arms even though she was still sobbing and shouting.  
  
'Harry! His hand! It's…'  
  
'Shhh,' Draco said, rocking Holly slowly, cradling her like a little baby. 'Mike won't let anyone hurt you.'  
  
'Is he gone?' Holly said.  
  
'Yes he has,' Draco replied, still cradling her.  
  
'Is Harry…'  
  
'Harry's gonna be ok,'  
  
'I'm scared Mike,'  
  
'Don't be, I'm here and I won't let anything hurt you,' Holly looked up. Only a tear now and then would course down her face. She smiled and snuggled her head back into Draco. Draco sat stroking her hair. After a while he looked at Dumbledore.  
  
'She's asleep Sir,' Draco said. Madam Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore looked at Draco in amazement. This young boy had taken a devastated screaming girl who had just witnessed her boyfriend cut off his hand and helped her sleep like a baby.  
  
'Ok thank you Draco,' Dumbledore said.  
  
'Will Harry be ok?' Draco asked.  
  
'He'll be fine. Luckily he hasn't lost a lot of blood and the re-growth potion will make sure his hand grows right back to the way it was. The sleeping potion will make sure he won't feel any pain.' Madam Pomfrey replied. As Draco got up to leave though…  
  
'Where you going?' Holly woke up and all three of them could see that she was scared.  
  
'Nowhere,' Draco said sitting on the armchair next to the bed. Albus and Madam Pomfrey looked at each other. Madam Pomfrey nodded and brought a pillow and a duvet for Draco. After Holly was sure that Draco wasn't going anywhere, she fell back to sleep again. Madam Pomfrey went to her room next to the hospital wing. Dumbledore looked back just before he left.  
  
'Sleep well Draco and look after Holly,' he said.  
  
'I will Sir,' Draco got up but only to kiss Holly on the forehead. 'I will,'  
  
6am  
  
Draco woke up. He looked at his watch. 06:00 read the red digits. He got up to leave. Maybe Holly wouldn't notice. But he was wrong…  
  
'You're trying to leave I know it,' Holly said and opened her eyes.  
  
'Guilty as charged,' Draco replied.  
  
'Thought you were protecting me hmm?'  
  
'I am!'  
  
'Don't worry Draco I know. You're wondering what will happen when the Slytherins wake up and see you're gone.'  
  
'You trying to give me a life sentence woman?' Holly laughed. She turned her head toward Draco.  
  
'Do you remember that chocolate cake you used to make?' Holly asked him.  
  
'What Mikey's Chocotastic Cake? You bet I do. You used to love it. What about that game we used to play in the woods?'  
  
'What Goblins and Gremlins? Yea that was fun,' and this conversation carried on until Holly dropped off to sleep. Draco smiled.  
  
'I love you Holly,' he said before going to sleep himself.  
  
8am  
  
Harry woke up. The surprising thing was he could still feel his hand. He glanced down at his hand. It was there! He shot up. Was it all a dream? It couldn't have been, he was in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came in.  
  
'Ah, the re-growth potion worked I see,' She came up to him.  
  
'Holly? Is she ok?' Harry asked.  
  
Yes she's over there.' Harry followed Madam Pomfrey's pointing finger and saw Holly lying asleep on a bed with Draco Malfoy sleeping on the armchair beside her.  
  
'What's Draco doing here Madam Pomfrey?' Harry asked.  
  
'He came along shortly after you cut your hand off. He worked miracles with Holly. She was in a right state and Professor Dumbledore and I couldn't calm her down. Then he turns up and calms her down immediately.' Before Harry could answer any more questions, Ron, Hermione and Charlie came running in demanding the story from the horse's mouth so to speak.  
  
3 Breakfast  
  
Holly and Harry were told that they were free to leave the hospital wing so after they had changed they went down to breakfast. Holly was bored. Harry was too busy answering questions about the night before, Charlie was canoodling with Ollie, and Ron and Hermione seemed to be playing footsie under the table. She sighed. Then suddenly the mail started arriving. A school owl dropped a box in front of her. She opened it to find a letter and a piece of chocolate cake. She read the letter:  
  
Holly,  
  
Things have changed over the past four years but I'm sure you haven't lost your love for chocolate! So I made you Mikey's Chocotastic Cake as an ode to all the good times. I sent you one piece as a trial. Just owl me back when you want the rest! I hope just because we're in Slytherin and Gryffindor that it doesn't ruin our friendship. And as a token of peace I would like to send you another piece to give to Ron. I suppose Harry and Hermione want a piece too. Oh well hope you will talk to me soon.  
  
Love  
  
Mikey the Dragon.  
  
Holly smiled and folded the letter and put it in her pocket. She pulled out her quill and parchment and scribbled a note back:  
  
Mikey the Dragon,  
  
I am sure the cake is up to my standards! I'll eat it later because as you know I never eat chocolate for breakfast. If you owl the rest of the cake later during break I'll be in the Gryffindor common room where I'll be able to give out your peace tokens. I think I'll tell Ron who it's from after he begins to eat it so he doesn't think it's poison or something. I'll talk to you soon I promise.  
  
Love  
  
Lele.  
  
She tied the note onto the school owl's leg and sent it. Then she watched Draco as he read it, watched him smile as he read who it was from and watched him fold it up and put it in his pocket.  
  
'It's not nice to watch someone read their mail,' Holly heard Draco's voice in her head and knew it was time to have one of the famed Holly-Mikey conversations that involved not looking at each other while talking.  
  
'Oh and I guess you weren't watching when I opened my cake hmm' She replied.  
  
3.1.1 'Ok ok I was,'  
  
'Exactly'  
  
'You used your old nickname'  
  
'I know and you added a bit to yours,'  
  
'Well I suppose now you know who I am I thought I'd add a bit of my real self on.'  
  
'You're still Michael but damn it you've changed,'  
  
'I know and that's thanks to my father,'  
  
'What's the point hating Muggle borns and Muggle lovers hmm? Because you might as well hate me because I like Muggles.'  
  
'But you're different,'  
  
'No I'm not' Holly got no reply to this which meant Draco had cut the conversation.  
  
'God I hoped I've talked it into him,' she said to herself 


	12. Vertias

1.1 Chapter 11  
  
1.2 Vertias  
  
Holly, Harry and a very heartbroken Draco sat down in potions class, for once Snape did not try to pick a fight with Harry.  
  
'Miss Ryan please step up' Snape requested.  
  
Holly got up carefully, she still hadn't fully recovered.  
  
'Yes sir?' she asked.  
  
He asked for her help in making a potion and she reluctantly went along with it.  
  
After a small bottle of white goo had been produced she was allowed back to her seat.  
  
'Now Mr Malfoy five points if you can tell me what this is?' Snape prompted him.  
  
Draco looked half heartedly at the bottle and sighed 'Veritaserum sir'  
  
'Very good, now kindly test it for me'  
  
Draco looked very worried but didn't want to cause any more upset so knocked it back without a second thought.  
  
'Mr Malfoy tell me what you are thinking about right now' Snape asked softly.  
  
Draco sat in a dreamlike state thinking of his one and only love 'me and Holly having sex, long leisurely passionate sex'  
  
All the kids began to giggle.  
  
'All right that will do, any more giggling and 30 points will be taken away.'  
  
Snape was desperately trying to silence Draco using the counter curse but it was no use, the boy was in a world of his own, reliving every sexual fantasy he'd ever had…  
  
2 Fantasy Number One  
  
Holly approached Draco and gave him a long kiss.  
  
'Hey gorgeous' she smiled  
  
'Hey yourself babe, what times your break?' he asked casually  
  
He looked at her with his gorgeous pleading eyes  
  
'Follow me' she whispered taking his hand and pulling him into a secret office.  
  
She kissed him lightly and he pulled her onto the office chair  
  
She unbuttoned his shirt, kissing him gently  
  
He pulled off her top and allowed both upper garments to fall on the floor.  
  
He left kisses on her neck and she melted at his touch, pulling him closer and moving his hands onto her skirt.  
  
He expertly ran his hand up and removed her thong while she tingled with excitement and anticipation.  
  
She undone his belt and unzipped him, allowing him to enter her gently at first then more passionately.  
  
'Oh shit oh my god' she cried as he moved his tongue and his fingers over her body.  
  
Their bodies became one as they rocked back and forth.  
  
They came together and he kissed her once more after she got off his lap.  
  
They dressed quickly, kissing a few more times and they headed off to charms, separately.  
  
3 Fantasy Number Two  
  
They sat and watched a movie together, Holly hiding her head in Draco through all the scary parts, him putting his arm round her.  
  
She smiled n snuggled up to him; it felt so right, her in his arms. Draco smiled at her n she smiled back.  
  
They kissed again for the second time that day, more passionately and gently this time.  
  
She lay down gently as he placed sweet kisses on her neck.  
  
He took her in his arms n placed more kisses on her back shoulders and stomach.  
  
She lifted off his t-shirt and left a trail of kisses over his body, he pulled off her top and unzipped her jeans kissing her gently.  
  
'Draco' she moaned between kisses  
  
'Yeah?' he asked smiling at her  
  
'I want this I want you' she gasped as he blew on her neck.  
  
'Good' he smiled before lifting her up and carrying her into the bedroom.  
  
The next morning he woke up and smiled.  
  
The girl of his dreams was in his arms and as he kissed her good morning he knew she was his girl.  
  
4 Fantasy Three  
  
Draco and Holly were still sitting up on his bed in the Slytherin common room. Holly ran her fingers through his mop of soft dirty blond hair. He kissed her and she moved her hands from his head to the buttons of his shirt. She worked her way down his buttons undoing each one and began leaving a trail of kisses down his chest.  
  
Draco did not want to go to bed yet. He grabbed Holly's hand and they headed to the prefects bathroom.  
  
He ran a bath and poured a whole bottle of bubble bath in. She worked her fingers over his zip and released him.  
  
She stepped out of the rest of her clothes and got into the foamy water.  
  
He joined her. They started kissing and touching each other everywhere.  
  
They washed each other and then they climbed out.  
  
They were all wet and hot. He kissed the back of her neck and she leaned over the sink.  
  
He entered her from behind and she cried with pleasure and pain.  
  
She had not had this done to her before and it was so bad it was good.  
  
5 Fantasy Four  
  
Holly woke up and had a great big grin on her face. She remembered what happened last night and she smiled lovingly.  
  
She rolled over and saw Draco. She played with his hair again. Although he was asleep he was horny.  
  
She licked him all over and when she got to the bottom he woke with a start.  
  
'Morning Holly.' He said  
  
'Hi babe how are you this morning?' She replied  
  
'Horny, happy and hungry.' He replied 'Did you like last night?' He asked  
  
'Yea I did, did you?' She asked  
  
'Course' he replied putting his arms round her.  
  
There was still age's before breakfast so they conjured up strawberries n champagne.  
  
They fed each other the strawberries and both drank the champagne.  
  
Holly took the empty bottle out of the chiller bucket and took an ice cube from it.  
  
She rubbed it all over his body and she licked all the water off afterwards. She then ate the cube.  
  
He groaned, reached for her and they made love again. Then they went down to breakfast.  
  
6 Fantasy Five  
  
Holly slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. He turned his head around and kissed her.  
  
She put the bottles down on the table.  
  
He put down the bottle and took her hands, which she held out to him.  
  
She pulled him to her and wrapped her legs around his waist. They were getting off with each other. He kissed her bare shoulders and his lips travelled down her neck her neck, kissing every inch.  
  
She picked up his Bud and began drinking it, purposefully missing her lips causing the liquid to flow down her cleavage.  
  
His hands travelled to the straps of her dress and pulled them down exposing her cleavage concealed in a black satin bra. Draco took her and licked the beer from her cleavage. She pulled off his shirt and he unhooked her bra. She undid his belt. He lifted her off the side and put her on the floor.  
  
They removed the rest of their clothes and she lay down on the table crying with ecstasy while Draco did all the work.  
  
7 Fantasy Six  
  
She let him push her back down gently onto the arm of the sofa. He kissed her shoulders lightly, kissing her sweetly moving his lips over her shoulders, neck and chest. He pushed the thin material of Holly's robe up her legs, gliding his hands quickly over her smooth skin, and over the top of her head and letting it drop to the floor. Holly pulled him down closer to her and started to undo the buttons on his shirt keeping their lips locked. She moved her hands over his back and chest sliding them down to his trousers and quickly removing them and then casually throwing them across the room, landing over the table lamp in the far corner. Nat giggled slightly as Draco looked over his shoulder to see his trousers over the lamp, he smiled down at her with his eyebrows raised slightly and kissed Holly again. He carefully moved the rest of Holly's underwear, as Nat moved Draco's tightie-whities and dropped them to the floor.  
  
As Draco was about to come, Holly moved her hands down over his back and sucked on her finger before injecting it into Draco, making him come with much more added force than Holly was used to, she was biting her lip to stop herself from screaming out his name.  
  
8 Fantasy Seven  
  
Holly kissed him passionately after returning to the prefect bathroom.  
  
'Missed you' she told him  
  
'Missed you too' he replied  
  
Draco licked the foamy water off of her back and she faced him.  
  
She kissed him and she slid her hand underwater and tossed him off.  
  
He pulled down the straps of her lilac bikini and kissed her boobs  
  
she moaned with pleasure and She pulled them back up again  
  
9 Fantasy Eight  
  
'Draco,' but Draco silenced her by putting his finger to her lips. He kissed her gently. She kissed him back and in no time, they were kissing passionately, Holly slipping her hand under Draco's shirt.  
  
'Oh God Draco,' moaned Holly as Draco started a trail of kisses down her neck and back up again. They had already got each other's tops off and Holly was hoping more would come off. Holly's hand travelled down to her skirt as he tried to pull it down. He looked at Holly, his eyes questioning as to why it wouldn't come off. Holly smiled and, as she flipped onto her side, placed his hand on the zip. Draco smiled back and undid the zip, letting her skirt slip down her silky legs. Holly played with Draco's flies, finally undoing them and pushing them down, her hands dragging along his legs. She then slowly removed his boxers. Draco removed Holly's underwear and immediately entered her.  
  
'Shit! Draco!' Holly moaned quietly. Draco smiled.  
  
'I want you now' Holly moaned as she pulled him closer to her  
  
'Suppose I could arrange that,' Draco kissed Holly passionately.  
  
10 Fantasy Nine  
  
Draco undid her jeans and pushed them down her legs.  
  
He began kissing her neck, Holly undoing his shirt  
  
He shoved her up against the wall and blindfolded her.  
  
Draco fumbled with his belt, entering her against the wall  
  
She screamed in pleasure and turned round to kiss him  
  
He kissed her very hard on the mouth causing her lip to bleed  
  
'Ooh Draco that was amazing' Holly panted breathless, Draco sliding his tongue across her bottom lip and tastng her blood.  
  
11 Fantasy Ten  
  
Holly smiled weakly looking at his gorgeous self and his eyes in a new light  
  
Draco was longing for her  
  
Their eyes met and Draco pulled her close, Holly leaned in closer to him.  
  
He met her eyes again n kissed her softly, short n sweet.  
  
She moaned softly n pulled him closer, kissing him full on. This just felt so right he thought.  
  
He moaned back and kissed her hungrily and passionately.  
  
Draco took off Holly's robe and pulled off her fleece, she undone the buttons on Draco's shirt kissing his body all over.  
  
He moaned and pulled her close, allowing more clothing to disappear.  
  
He placed soft, sexy kisses all over her body and she pulled her to him, having the best sex she'd had with him.  
  
Draco was starting to get really turned on and the class were hysterical, Holly had run out crying and fuming, Harry, Ron and Hermione leaving too, but only Harry following her.  
  
'Alohomora' Hermione whispered as she pulled Ron into the empty classroom.  
  
She shut the door and they were all over each other, Ron kissing her neck and pulling off her robe.  
  
'God I want you' Hermione whispered into his ear.  
  
She pulled off his and fiddled with the buttons of his shirt kissing his chest all over, him undoing her skirt and letting it fall to the floor.  
  
They hurriedly undressed not wanting to waste any time and they lay down on the table kissing and exploring each other, for the first time.  
  
'I want you Ron' she breathed as he kissed in between her breasts.  
  
'I want you too Hermione' he replied kissing her then entering her gently.  
  
Draco had now snapped out of it and had not realised what he had just revealed all he remembered is he confessed his love to Holly and that he told her he wanted her as his lover.  
  
He looked around the room in the Gryffindor seats and noticed the famous four were absent.  
  
'Oh god' he thought to himself.  
  
He sent a message to her 'Lele its Mikey look I'm sorry ok?? I might want to do those things with you but I wouldn't I can see you're happy with Harry and that you love him, I'm sorry I really am I'll never mention it again and I am glad you're happy'  
  
She shot him a very mean one back but realising he was sincere about not interfering with her and Harry she added 'Mikey I'm sorry too, I am happy with Harry, you'll be happy too, I now you will, I have the gift remember, now go up to that girl Lavender Brown in Gryffindor, she really likes you, I know you like her too.' Harry was still hugging Holly and he pulled her close to kiss her.  
  
'Are you ok now?' Harry asked his voice full of concern and love.  
  
She kissed him and rested her head on his chest, 'Yeah, I've got you' she smiled. 


	13. Cup Glory

1.1 Chapter 12  
  
1.2 Vertias  
  
Holly, Harry and a very heartbroken Draco sat down in potions class, for once Snape did not try to pick a fight with Harry.  
  
'Miss Ryan please step up' Snape requested.  
  
Holly got up carefully, she still hadn't fully recovered.  
  
'Yes sir?' she asked.  
  
He asked for her help in making a potion and she reluctantly went along with it.  
  
After a small bottle of white goo had been produced she was allowed back to her seat.  
  
'Now Mr Malfoy five points if you can tell me what this is?' Snape prompted him.  
  
Draco looked half heartedly at the bottle and sighed 'Veritaserum sir'  
  
'Very good, now kindly test it for me'  
  
Draco looked very worried but didn't want to cause any more upset so knocked it back without a second thought.  
  
'Mr Malfoy tell me what you are thinking about right now' Snape asked softly.  
  
Draco sat in a dreamlike state thinking of his one and only love 'me and Holly having sex, long leisurely passionate sex'  
  
All the kids began to giggle.  
  
'All right that will do, any more giggling and 30 points will be taken away.'  
  
Snape was desperately trying to silence Draco using the counter curse but it was no use, the boy was in a world of his own, reliving every sexual fantasy he'd ever had…  
  
2 Fantasy Number One  
  
Holly approached Draco and gave him a long kiss.  
  
'Hey gorgeous' she smiled  
  
'Hey yourself babe, what times your break?' he asked casually  
  
He looked at her with his gorgeous pleading eyes  
  
'Follow me' she whispered taking his hand and pulling him into a secret office.  
  
She kissed him lightly and he pulled her onto the office chair  
  
She unbuttoned his shirt, kissing him gently  
  
He pulled off her top and allowed both upper garments to fall on the floor.  
  
He left kisses on her neck and she melted at his touch, pulling him closer and moving his hands onto her skirt.  
  
He expertly ran his hand up and removed her thong while she tingled with excitement and anticipation.  
  
She undone his belt and unzipped him, allowing him to enter her gently at first then more passionately.  
  
'Oh shit oh my god' she cried as he moved his tongue and his fingers over her body.  
  
Their bodies became one as they rocked back and forth.  
  
They came together and he kissed her once more after she got off his lap.  
  
They dressed quickly, kissing a few more times and they headed off to charms, separately.  
  
3 Fantasy Number Two  
  
They sat and watched a movie together, Holly hiding her head in Draco through all the scary parts, him putting his arm round her.  
  
She smiled n snuggled up to him; it felt so right, her in his arms. Draco smiled at her n she smiled back.  
  
They kissed again for the second time that day, more passionately and gently this time.  
  
She lay down gently as he placed sweet kisses on her neck.  
  
He took her in his arms n placed more kisses on her back shoulders and stomach.  
  
She lifted off his t-shirt and left a trail of kisses over his body, he pulled off her top and unzipped her jeans kissing her gently.  
  
'Draco' she moaned between kisses  
  
'Yeah?' he asked smiling at her  
  
'I want this I want you' she gasped as he blew on her neck.  
  
'Good' he smiled before lifting her up and carrying her into the bedroom.  
  
The next morning he woke up and smiled.  
  
The girl of his dreams was in his arms and as he kissed her good morning he knew she was his girl.  
  
4 Fantasy Three  
  
Draco and Holly were still sitting up on his bed in the Slytherin common room. Holly ran her fingers through his mop of soft dirty blond hair. He kissed her and she moved her hands from his head to the buttons of his shirt. She worked her way down his buttons undoing each one and began leaving a trail of kisses down his chest.  
  
Draco did not want to go to bed yet. He grabbed Holly's hand and they headed to the prefects bathroom.  
  
He ran a bath and poured a whole bottle of bubble bath in. She worked her fingers over his zip and released him.  
  
She stepped out of the rest of her clothes and got into the foamy water.  
  
He joined her. They started kissing and touching each other everywhere.  
  
They washed each other and then they climbed out.  
  
They were all wet and hot. He kissed the back of her neck and she leaned over the sink.  
  
He entered her from behind and she cried with pleasure and pain.  
  
She had not had this done to her before and it was so bad it was good.  
  
5 Fantasy Four  
  
Holly woke up and had a great big grin on her face. She remembered what happened last night and she smiled lovingly.  
  
She rolled over and saw Draco. She played with his hair again. Although he was asleep he was horny.  
  
She licked him all over and when she got to the bottom he woke with a start.  
  
'Morning Holly.' He said  
  
'Hi babe how are you this morning?' She replied  
  
'Horny, happy and hungry.' He replied 'Did you like last night?' He asked  
  
'Yea I did, did you?' She asked  
  
'Course' he replied putting his arms round her.  
  
There was still age's before breakfast so they conjured up strawberries n champagne.  
  
They fed each other the strawberries and both drank the champagne.  
  
Holly took the empty bottle out of the chiller bucket and took an ice cube from it.  
  
She rubbed it all over his body and she licked all the water off afterwards. She then ate the cube.  
  
He groaned, reached for her and they made love again. Then they went down to breakfast.  
  
6 Fantasy Five  
  
Holly slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. He turned his head around and kissed her.  
  
She put the bottles down on the table.  
  
He put down the bottle and took her hands, which she held out to him.  
  
She pulled him to her and wrapped her legs around his waist. They were getting off with each other. He kissed her bare shoulders and his lips travelled down her neck her neck, kissing every inch.  
  
She picked up his Bud and began drinking it, purposefully missing her lips causing the liquid to flow down her cleavage.  
  
His hands travelled to the straps of her dress and pulled them down exposing her cleavage concealed in a black satin bra. Draco took her and licked the beer from her cleavage. She pulled off his shirt and he unhooked her bra. She undid his belt. He lifted her off the side and put her on the floor.  
  
They removed the rest of their clothes and she lay down on the table crying with ecstasy while Draco did all the work.  
  
7 Fantasy Six  
  
She let him push her back down gently onto the arm of the sofa. He kissed her shoulders lightly, kissing her sweetly moving his lips over her shoulders, neck and chest. He pushed the thin material of Holly's robe up her legs, gliding his hands quickly over her smooth skin, and over the top of her head and letting it drop to the floor. Holly pulled him down closer to her and started to undo the buttons on his shirt keeping their lips locked. She moved her hands over his back and chest sliding them down to his trousers and quickly removing them and then casually throwing them across the room, landing over the table lamp in the far corner. Nat giggled slightly as Draco looked over his shoulder to see his trousers over the lamp, he smiled down at her with his eyebrows raised slightly and kissed Holly again. He carefully moved the rest of Holly's underwear, as Holly moved Draco's tightie-whities and dropped them to the floor.  
  
As Draco was about to come, Holly moved her hands down over his back and sucked on her finger before injecting it into Draco, making him come with much more added force than Holly was used to, she was biting her lip to stop herself from screaming out his name.  
  
8 Fantasy Seven  
  
Holly kissed him passionately after returning to the prefect bathroom.  
  
'Missed you' she told him  
  
'Missed you too' he replied  
  
Draco licked the foamy water off of her back and she faced him.  
  
She kissed him and she slid her hand underwater and tossed him off.  
  
He pulled down the straps of her lilac bikini and kissed her boobs  
  
she moaned with pleasure and She pulled them back up again  
  
9 Fantasy Eight  
  
'Draco,' but Draco silenced her by putting his finger to her lips. He kissed her gently. She kissed him back and in no time, they were kissing passionately, Holly slipping her hand under Draco's shirt.  
  
'Oh God Draco,' moaned Holly as Draco started a trail of kisses down her neck and back up again. They had already got each other's tops off and Holly was hoping more would come off. Holly's hand travelled down to her skirt as he tried to pull it down. He looked at Holly, his eyes questioning as to why it wouldn't come off. Holly smiled and, as she flipped onto her side, placed his hand on the zip. Draco smiled back and undid the zip, letting her skirt slip down her silky legs. Holly played with Draco's flies, finally undoing them and pushing them down, her hands dragging along his legs. She then slowly removed his boxers. Draco removed Holly's underwear and immediately entered her.  
  
'Shit! Draco!' Holly moaned quietly. Draco smiled.  
  
'I want you now' Holly moaned as she pulled him closer to her  
  
'Suppose I could arrange that,' Draco kissed Holly passionately.  
  
10 Fantasy Nine  
  
Draco undid her jeans and pushed them down her legs.  
  
He began kissing her neck, Holly undoing his shirt  
  
He shoved her up against the wall and blindfolded her.  
  
Draco fumbled with his belt, entering her against the wall  
  
She screamed in pleasure and turned round to kiss him  
  
He kissed her very hard on the mouth causing her lip to bleed  
  
'Ooh Draco that was amazing' Holly panted breathless, Draco sliding his tongue across her bottom lip and tasting her blood.  
  
11 Fantasy Ten  
  
Holly smiled weakly looking at his gorgeous self and his eyes in a new light  
  
Draco was longing for her  
  
Their eyes met and Draco pulled her close, Holly leaned in closer to him.  
  
He met her eyes again n kissed her softly, short n sweet.  
  
She moaned softly n pulled him closer, kissing him full on. This just felt so right he thought.  
  
He moaned back and kissed her hungrily and passionately.  
  
Draco took off Holly's robe and pulled off her fleece, she undone the buttons on Draco's shirt kissing his body all over.  
  
He moaned and pulled her close, allowing more clothing to disappear.  
  
He placed soft, sexy kisses all over her body and she pulled her to him, having the best sex she'd had with him.  
  
Draco was starting to get really turned on and the class were hysterical, Holly had run out crying and fuming, Harry, Ron and Hermione leaving too, but only Harry following her.  
  
'Alohomora' Hermione whispered as she pulled Ron into the empty classroom.  
  
She shut the door and they were all over each other, Ron kissing her neck and pulling off her robe.  
  
'God I want you' Hermione whispered into his ear.  
  
She pulled off his and fiddled with the buttons of his shirt kissing his chest all over, him undoing her skirt and letting it fall to the floor.  
  
They hurriedly undressed not wanting to waste any time and they lay down on the table kissing and exploring each other, for the first time.  
  
'I want you Ron' she breathed as he kissed in between her breasts.  
  
'I want you too Hermione' he replied kissing her then entering her gently.  
  
Draco had now snapped out of it and had not realised what he had just revealed all he remembered is he confessed his love to Holly and that he told her he wanted her as his lover.  
  
He looked around the room in the Gryffindor seats and noticed the famous four were absent.  
  
'Oh god' he thought to himself.  
  
He sent a message to her 'Lele its Mikey look I'm sorry ok?? I might want to do those things with you but I wouldn't I can see you're happy with Harry and that you love him, I'm sorry I really am I'll never mention it again and I am glad you're happy'  
  
She shot him a very mean one back but realising he was sincere about not interfering with her and Harry she added 'Mikey I'm sorry too, I am happy with Harry, you'll be happy too, I now you will, I have the gift remember, now go up to that girl Lavender Brown in Gryffindor, she really likes you, I know you like her too.' Harry was still hugging Holly and he pulled her close to kiss her.  
  
'Are you ok now?' Harry asked his voice full of concern and love.  
  
She kissed him and rested her head on his chest, 'Yeah, I've got you' she smiled. 


End file.
